Posion Like Blood
by black panther warrior
Summary: Kai will never admit he is wrong even when it’s staring him in the face. Kai has a drinking problem because of his last break up but he won’t admit to it. But will a group for young people with drinking problems save his life? Or is it too late.
1. Prologue

Prologue 

"Kai! Kai! Oh god he isn't waking up! Somebody call 911!"

Five figures were all hovering over the two toned haired boy lying on the ground. One was on his knees checking his pulse. He turned his head fiercely over to the other four. "What the hell happened?"

The girl with brown hair and hazel hues looked over and was shaking her head. "I don't know Ray he just fell, he said he had to go then he fell, I don't know what happened!" she cried.

"Hilary calm down, it's going to be okay, he is probably just stressed." The blue haired boy with the hat wrapped his arm around Hilary. "Tyson maybe he was stressed because of all that's happened! It would be all my fault!"

"Hilary don't say that, it's not your fault," The blond assured her.

"Max is right, this could have been caused by anything," the brown haired boy with the glasses said intelligently.

Hilary seemed to calm down a bit but was still shedding tears like crazy.

"Don't worry you guys," Grandpa said running back into the room. "They are on the way, Kai is going to be fine."

They all looked back at Kai; his face was paler then usual and his breathing was off beat. His eyes had dark circles under them. He hadn't been his normal self; instead of being cold and insensitive but he still did things he enjoyed like blading and reading he was distant and he just sat around. Sometimes he would disappear and not return until days later.

All of them suspected something but didn't know what to do; he had been like that since a few months back.

Suddenly sirens could be heard in the front yards and men ran in then lifted Kai on a stretcher where he was taken to the hospital.

Nobody had saw this coming


	2. Chapter 1

Well here is chapter two! I hope you guys like this chapter no matter how badly it sucks. I really need to get back into the groove of writing! Here it is! Enjoy!

**Chapter One**

Ray stood beside Grandpa waiting for the doctor to come out of Kai's room. They had chosen Ray to go with Grandpa because well he was Kai's closest friend out of all the guys plus he hated Tyson at the moment.

"So what do you think is wrong with him Grandpa?" Ray asked the old man who looked very trouble by the whole situation.

"Well Ray…" Grandpa began. "It's complicated, you know Kai was going threw a lot. After the whole Hilary thing and then…"

A door was hear being opened and the doctor walked out; he was a tall dark haired man with soft green eyes; he wasn't smiling or frowning. His lips were pushed together to suggest something was wrong.

"Well first off I am Dr. Becker and after checking up on Kai I have found that he is over exhausted and stressed," A sigh of relief came from Ray and Grandpa. "But there is also something else, when I checked on him I found him to be very intoxicated and I also found this in his pocket," Dr. Becker pulled out a small flask and handed it to Grandpa who now looked really torn up. "I knew it, I saw him one night and I thought he was just having a bad day. I should have…"

"Grandpa, it's okay. I caught him once too but didn't say anything about it. I thought he was just having a hard time." Ray said patting Grandpa on the shoulder in a comforting manner. "We all probably saw something but thought nothing of it."

Dr. Becker nodded in agreement. "This is sometimes the case. I might know a place where you can send him to get some help. He won't like it but sometimes we don't like what we have to do. I also would suggest keeping this out of the media for a little while. Maybe until he is ready to tell his story."

"Can we see him yet?" Ray asked.

"Yes but I suggest keep it short, he isn't being very cooperative since he woke up and realized where he was,"

"You go," Grandpa told Ray. "I'll explain this too the others,"

Ray nodded and Dr. Becker showed him to the room. "I'll leave you two alone,"

When Ray walked in the room he saw Kai lying on the bed with his eyes closed. Ray closed the door lightly hoping not to spook him from talking. He walked over to the side of the bed and sat down on the chair that was pulled up beside it. Kai opened his eyes slightly and dropped his head to the side so he was looking at Ray.

Ray felt tears begin to prick his eyes. One of his best friends was lying in a bed because he had fainted because he was drunk and he didn't do anything about it.

"Stop crying." He heard Kai tell him coldly. "Your acting like a baby."

Ray looked at his hands. "Why did you do it Kai? I mean I can understand maybe once of twice but I didn't think you would…"

"What be a drunk? Why does everyone think it's above celebrities to have problems?"

"No I didn't think it would go this far Kai. I mean I know the whole…" he paused for a brief second. "The whole Hilary thing got you…"

Suddenly Kai jumped up, his hands balled into fist and he was glaring at Ray. There was a fire in his eyes, a fire that was burning with the anger he felt deep down. The anger he wouldn't dare to show to anyone unless he was this angry.

"This isn't about that! I don't even care about that bitch! She can slut around for all I care!"

"Kai…"

"No you know what Ray get the hell out of my room! **Now!**"

"Kai I was…"

Dr. Becker came racing in the grabbed Ray and pulled him towards the door. "Okay Ray I think that's enough."

"But…I didn't even get to bring up that place…"

"It's okay I can do it. Now I think you and the other's should go home and try and make it as comfortable as you can when Kai comes back."

Ray walked out slowly into the waiting room and everyone looked at him with worried faces and Hilary was in tears. Tyson just looked ticked off.

"I guess you guys heard Kai." Ray said not knowing what else to say.

"Uh yeah…I think the whole waiting room heard." Max said looking at the people who looked very scared at what they must have heard.

"The doctors said we should go and try and make it comfortable for when he comes back to the house. So I guess we should…probably go back. Unless anyone wants to stay here and wait and see what's…"

Dr. Becker walked out of the room again and everyone went silent waiting for him to speak. "We got him to calm down and he should be out in a few days. We convinced him to go in for detox but as for the counseling that's going to be the tough part for him I think. Talking about things doesn't seem to be his strong spot." He explained. "That's why I am leaving it to you to convince him."

Grandpa stood up and held out his hand and Dr. Becker shook it. "I just wanted to thank you. You convinced him to get help even if it was a bit it's still something. That's a big thing for him you know. Admitting he needs help."

"It's a big thing for everyone to admit that they need help. Now I think you should all go home and just rest. This has been a big day for all of you." Dr. Becker smiled softly. "If you do convince young Kai to attend the group please just call me here and I can explain to you some things."

The group of them walked out in silence, not sure what to say. Not sure what to think. This was their friend who they didn't even realize that much was going on with him. They all felt like lousy friends and people at that moment.

Hilary was still in tears; what Kai had said about her had hurt her. She didn't want this to happen to him but she knew it was most of her fault; she had made Kai feel like that, feel hate towards her and all because she couldn't love him as much as she loved Tyson.

She looked over to her boyfriend who looked worried and a bit upset at Kai's words. He looked at her and wrapped his arm around her. "Don't believe a word that he said Hilary."

"Yeah he is just really upset at us right now." Ray said comforting her.

"No he is upset at me." Hilary sniffled.

"Hilary it's okay." Max told her.

"Yeah Hilary I think everyone should just rest on this especially Kai, he has a lot of thinking to do about all of this." Grandpa said.

They all agreed and headed to the car where they went back to Tyson's house and all tried to ignore the fact that Kai wasn't there.

* * *

Kai closed his eyes but he could still see the light from the full moon; it was shinning on his eyes. He just wanted to sleep…well he just wanted a drink more like it. He wanted to feel the burning sensation down his throat. He just wanted to forget where he was. He just wanted to forget everything.

But he couldn't. The doctors took everything away and he couldn't sneak out to get anything…or could he? The thought went threw his mind, he came up with the plan and ran it through almost like a movie. Then he realized he would get caught. He was a celebrity, an icon, a fan girl's prize.

There was no doubt in his mind he would get caught.

He rolled on his side and looked out the window from his bed. It was high up and he could jump out. The only problem was the bars that ran across the windows preventing him from getting out. The doctors must have wanted to make sure he was safe.

His thoughts went back to his drinking.

He began to pull at his hair, scratch himself of the thought of a drink. He wanted a drink badly. He felt the air rushing from his lungs; he couldn't breath. He gasped for breath and began to cry out.

He needed a drink.

The door to his 'room' opened and a few people rushed in and held him down. He was still gasping for breath and then he felt a small sting in his arm then he could breath again. He didn't feel anything. He just wanted sleep.

"Okay he's calmed down now. He should be good."

Kai closed his eyes and felt the world begin to darken. He saw one of the figures dressed in white put a cap back on a needle and someone was putting pressure on her arm. When she walked away and out of the room the darkness took over and soon he couldn't see anything but darkness.

He now felt happy that sleep took over and gave a small smile.

Finally he got something he wanted.


	3. Chapter 2

I actually decided to post this eariler which means the next chapter might be a little while. I like to post things when I have then next chapter almost or just about done. Oh also check out my Profile Page, there is a bit about something I was thinking about doing for this story. Also thank you for all the reviews! They are making me want to write more! Now on with the chapter! Sorry its not that long but the next chapter is lonnng! I promise!

**Chapter Two**

Ray looked out the kitchen window and saw a car go by and he let out the breath he was holding. Grandpa hadn't come back yet with Kai.

It had been a week since Kai was admitted into the hospital and no one had gone to visit him and no one had said anything really about it. But mostly every one knew what they could say to make them at least feel better about the whole thing.

Grandpa had taken the job of asking Kai about the counseling but no one was sure if Kai would accept or not. He wouldn't yell at Grandpa he would just not talk about it.

Ray held his breath again as he heard a car approaching. He looked up and the car drove by again without even slowing down.

It had been about a half an hour since Grandpa had left to pick up Kai and Ray figured they would have been back by now. He was given the job of look out. When Kai and Grandpa arrived he was to tell the others.

It felt like forever that Ray was waiting for the car to pull up but soon enough it did. He watched Kai get of the car then walked out of the kitchen.

"He's here!" he yelled so everyone in the house could hear.

Footsteps for every end of the house raced towards where Ray was standing. Tyson was the first one there, then Max and then Kenny. They all thought it was best for Hilary to go home. As much as she hated it she agreed it was for the best.

They all waited for the front door to open and when it did the two toned haired boy walked in with his head down. He pushed past them all and headed to his room where he slammed his door shut.

Grandpa stood at the door shaking his head. "He said he didn't want to go to the group. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea for me to ask him." Grandpa told them thoughtfully. "Maybe one of you can take a go at it."

The four guys looked at each other then Tyson, Max and Kenny looked at Ray who gave a small sigh. "I don't know if he'll listen to me guys. I mean he was mad at me enough…"

"Yeah but usually he talks to you a lot more then he talks to us." Tyson said. "Besides he hates me right now and Max and Kenny really wouldn't know what to say." He added on.

Grandpa shrugged and Ray headed off to Kai's room. He knew this was going to be hard but then again Kai was usually difficult when it came to feelings and problems. Ray walked slowly trying to figure out what to say. Nothing came in his mind.

When he got to Kai's door he reached up and knocked lightly.

No answer.

"Kai," Ray said softly.

"Go away," Kai's voice said from behind the closed door.

"Kai just go do the counseling please. It might help…"

"No."

"Kai," Ray begged. "Please just go and if it doesn't help you in a month, if you don't want to go anymore you don't have too."

Kai didn't say anything to this. Ray stood and waited patiently while Kai decided on what to do.

"Two weeks and I'll go." Kai told him.

"Okay, two weeks." Ray agreed.

Ray walked back out where everyone stood waiting for what happened. He gave a small smile and told them what had happened. "He said two weeks he will go, if he doesn't like it he can leave the group."

"I guess that's good that he even agreed to that." Grandpa said. "But I think he really wants help but it's hard for him to admit it."

"Did you get any information about the group Grandpa?" Tyson asked.

"A bit but I have to call the doctor back and tell him Kai is willing to try it out and after if you want you can phone Hilary. I know you want too."

Tyson smiled shyly and a hint of pink appeared on his cheeks. "Thanks Grandpa."

"Okay now I think we should make Kai as comfortable as we can." Kenny said.

"So he'll probably stay in his room and Ray can attend to him!" Tyson said laughing slightly.

"I think I would rather put Tyson in a maid's outfit." Ray said laughing.

For the first time in a week the boys were laughing again and really laughing. Not laughing because they had too.

* * *

Kai sat in his room just listening to the silence; grateful it was there. He didn't want to do this group thing but he knew that until he agreed they wouldn't leave him alone. So that's why he agreed to do it.

"Yeah," Kai muttered to himself. "That's why I did it,"

The funny thing about the whole thing was that Kai kept telling himself that and a little part of him, the annoying part, kept telling him different. It kept saying he wanted help. He needed help with his problems.

"I don't have problems." Kai groaned and slamming his face into the pillow he was laying on. "I don't need help."

He reached his hand over and felt under his mattress. Nothing was there. He jumped off the bed and lifted up his mattress. Nothing.

He felt anger boil and he looked in his side drawer, his closet and everywhere else. Nothing. Before, unknowing to Kai, the guys had gone threw his room and took every single bottle, full or empty, of booze they could find. Unluckily for him they managed to find every bottle in his room and he knew they wouldn't let him leave by himself so he could go get a bottle.

He began to throw things in his rage; he was angry and knew he needed a drink, something that would burn the pain away. That would take the voice away. The voice that was screaming at him to get help.

He felt more things fly out of his hands and bang into the wall and even break things. He was going crazy. How dare they go into his room and take things.

The door to his room burst opened and someone ran in a grabbed him by his arms. He felt his rage fall away and before long his rage had disappeared. He was calm again.

"Who went threw my stuff?" Kai huffed slightly out of breath.

"We did Kai, its for your own good." He heard Ray's voice. "You have group every Monday, Wednesday and Friday." Ray let go of his arms and walked out of the room. The door was shut by Ray and this left Kai alone again. Shut out from the world by his bedroom door. He looked over to his bed and saw a broacher that was white, sitting, almost staring at him from the bed.

He picked it up and opened it. He talked about the alcoholics program for young adults and where they were. It showed pictures of the meeting rooms and the bedrooms for patients who were staying in the clinic. It talked about every thing there. Kai felt himself beginning to like the idea of this place, he could actually get better…

He threw the paper in the garbage, crumpled into a ball.

He didn't need help.

He didn't have problems.


	4. Chapter 3

Well this is my holiday update for everyone because I unfortantly will be busy all break, sad I know but here is the next chapter and guess what its my longest one so far! I hope you enjoy it and the next part might not be out for awhile...maybe it will. It all depends I suppose. Anyways Happy Holidays to all!

**Chapter 3**

"You sure you going to be okay Kai?"

Kai glanced over slightly at Grandpa then back to the building where they had pulled up. It was long and tall, white and made you feel like you were going into a hospital. He took a breath of air then looked back at Grandpa. Kai wanted to smile and say everything was okay, this man was like a father or in his case grandfather he never had. But he couldn't do anything more then grunt slightly and get out of the car.

Kai shut the car door and stood in front of the building, it was staring him down, daring him to go inside.

"Kai do you want me to come in? Grandpa asked leaning over the seat.

"No," Kai said walking towards the building more. After taking a few more steps he looked back and saw that Grandpa had drove away. Kai found it better that way. It wasn't like he was staying in this place forever but still Grandpa looked like her was getting choked up.

Somehow Kai managed to make his way to the door and walk inside to see a quiet little front room with a small woman sitting at a desk. She was somewhat young with brown hair clipped back and glasses that covered green eyes. She didn't look up until Kai had reached the front desk.

"Hello welcome…OH." She gasped, shocked at seeing him. "Oh we are expecting you Kai." She blushed slightly while looking at him. She smiled kindly. "My name is Rosie and I keep track of your files and things like that. Now you are just in time for you meeting. Go down the left hall and on the right hand side there is a door that says 'Meeting Room 4', that's the room you want." Rosie blushed even harder when Kai muttered a small thanks and took off too the meeting room.

When he got there he didn't bother to knock he just walked in and saw a medium size room that had comfy chairs in a circle where only two people occupied the seats, a small kitchen like area with a small fridge, some cupboards and a sink. The two people looked at him, both had brown hair but one had much darker hair then the other. The darker haired one sat straight in her chair and her hair touched her chest; her eyes that sparkled a sea blue were covered by thin silver glasses and she was dresses in a simple white dress shirt with a black vest and pencil skirt.

The lighter brown haired girl beside her had a pudgy face and green eyes that looked sad for a glimpse of a second then happy again. She wore a green skirt that touched the bottom of her thigh, with a white top that had a green tie to match the girl's skirt.

The dark haired woman gave a sweet smile towards him and waved him towards the two. "Welcome Kai, it's good to see someone else likes to be on time. I'm Kenzie, I am the group leader." The way she talked made Kai feel like a baby or at least a little kid in kindergarten. "Beside me is Aiko, she is a little shy. Come sit down now the others should be here soon. I'll tell you there names as they come in." Kai took a seat on the other side of Kenzie feeling quiet secure beside her in a way.

Not even two minutes after he came in two tall guys walked in, both had their hands in their pockets and both looked unhappy to be there. The shorter of the two had black hair with spots of red peaking out from under his red hoodie that was over his head. His eyes matched his red hair, which didn't surprise Kai; kids got colored contacts all the time. The rest of his attire consisted of ripped black jeans and red and black converse all stars.

The taller of the two had blond hair that covered most of what Kai could see of icy blue eyes. He had a white and blue shirt that said "Prince" on it and a pair of black jeans. He also had many colored bracelets on his hand and one spiked bracelet on his right hand.

"The shorter one is Toshi and the taller one is Kenji." Kenzie whispered.

"Hey look a new dude!" Toshi said sitting across from Kai. His voice was slightly high-pitched and very annoying. Kenji sat down beside Toshi and leaned back on his chair with his eyes closed. "My name is Toshi but am sure Kenzie already told you that and this, though you may have been told is named Kenji, is Prince. Just a little nickname he has earned."

"Why is that?" Kai asked a bit coldly.

"Because he head is shoved up his ass like a rich, snobby prince." A voice said from the door. Kai turned and saw a tall blond girl smirking at the group. She had forest green eyes and wore a tight white top and a short grey skirt that touched her mid thigh. The one thing that stood out about her was her chest. Kai caught himself staring at it like the two other guys. She stormed over and sat down beside Aiko and put her arm around her shoulder. "Your seeing dog is here." She told Aiko who continued to look forward. "The name is Kaori by the way and please refrain from staring at my chest even though it is big and beautiful." She studied him for a minute. "Your from that team thing aren't you?"

Kai felt his eyes go slightly wide but Kenzie cut in before he said anything. "Yeah and you say anything and I'll lock you up in here for a month."

Kaori held up her hands in defense. "My lips are sealed."

Kenzie looked at her watch. "Now all we are waiting for it…oh you're here Ayaka."

This was Kai's last time to turn and look at the door. A girl stood leaning against the doorway with her arms crossed. She was tall, almost as tall as Kai, and had long, thick blondish brown hair to her waist. She wore a tight pair of jeans with rips here and there that hugged her thin, long, legs and slightly wide hips. Her eyes were a grayish blue; a color that wasn't very common around their and her shirt was a slightly baggy black shirt that had nothing on it.

"Take a seat and we can start." Kenzie said and Ayaka walked over quickly and took the other seat left beside Kai.

"Well now that we finally got here let me first say welcome to Kai, he just joined and has been lucky enough to be put in our group."

"Yeah real lucky." Toshi muttered as Kenzie cleared her throat.

"Today we are just going to talk about anything that you had to face this weekend that made you think about turning back to your old habits okay let's start with you Aiko."

Aiko shrugged and began to play with her fingers. "Well my mother and father started to fight again and then when I asked them to stopped they ignored me. So I put my brother and sister to bed then I began to paint again. I had the bottle sitting beside me but I didn't take a drink. I almost did but I didn't."

"That's good Aiko. I'm glad you didn't. That's a really big step for you. A few months ago you would have taking the drink. As for your mother and father you should try talking to them when they aren't angry, tell them how you feel. They are probably going to listen better when they have calmed down."

Aiko nodded and started playing with her fingers again.

"Okay Kaori got anything for us?" Kenzie asked leaning back.

"Actually yeah I do. Me and my girl we got in a fight about stupid stuff you know, the normal things couples fight about. So she storms away to her mom's house and I am stuck with no one but our birds that won't shut up. So I get a little upset and try calling her but her mother bitches me out so I go to the store and buy a bottle of vodka."

"Did you have a drink?" Kenzie asked.

"Naw I had the bottle but I did feel guilty and it made my girl come back." Kaori said shrugging her shoulders and Kenzie smiled slightly.

"Well you feeling guilty is good, you know what's right and what's wrong even if you did drink the whole bottle. Next time try and think about what you will feel afterwards then ask yourself if you want a drink not the other way around." Kenzie looked at Kenji and he shook his head no and so did Toshi.

"Aw come on guys! There must have been something!" Kaori yelled at them.

They both shook their heads no and Kaori hit Kenji in the back of the head. "Dude did your brains die when you stopped drinking or something? Come on talk! You know you want to!" Kenji rubbed the back of his head and looked not at Kaori's face but her chest. "I can give yah a picture if you want! If you say something!"

Kenji looked at Toshi and winked. "Fine," he said looking back at her with a smug smile on his face. Kaori leaned back in her chair. "But don't forget that I like the girls not the guys." She added in.

"Yeah," Kenji began. "My parents were arguing again about money or something like that, maybe it was my dad's whores…either way I stole some bottles of rum and only drank one of the them." He told them quickly and quietly.

Kenzie nodded and smiled. "Kenji that was very smart of you. You knew that drinking all the drinks wouldn't help. So after one you thought about what you were doing right? Then stopped."

"No I just didn't want to be put back in here."

Kenzie sighed. "Well I suppose that's good too and it would be great next time if you would say something without someone bribing you but good job. Now Toshi anything you want to say?"

Toshi shook his head no and then Kenzie turned to Ayaka.

"Anything Ayaka?"

Ayaka shook her head no and Kenzie finally turned to Kai. "Well Kai if you want to add anything you can but don't feel pressured too. It is your first day but by all means if you want to say something go ahead."

Everyone had their eyes on him and he turned away. He didn't want anyone to looking at him anymore especially these people who knew his secret. He shook his head no and they moved onto the next activity.

By the time the group had finished, Kai found himself somewhat enjoying the group; people left him alone when he wanted to be left alone and some of them were quiet amusing. For example Kenji and Kaori. Kaori would somehow get Kenji to do this or that with the offer of something to his liking and she got him every time. But Kenji always had a smug smirk when Kaori protested she didn't like him for she liked girls, he didn't believe her for one minute. Kai found that him and Kenji had somewhat a lot in common; they both had rich relatives and were used as a pawn for something. Kenji was used for his parent's satisfaction of beating the other at some type of game while Kai was used for his grandfather's sick pleasure.

When Kenzie announced group was over all of them got up quickly aside from Aiko who just sat for a minute until Kaori helped her up and walked out.

"She can't see if you're wondering."

Kai saw Ayaka with her hands in her pocket smirking slightly. "That's why Kaori called herself her seeing dog." She headed towards the door with her hands still in her pocket. "Later," she said when she got the door. She took a hand out of her left pocket and waved without even turning back.

Kenzie came up beside him. "I wonder about that girl sometimes," she smiled wide at Kai. "Well I guess you will be heading off. I really hope you stay with us Kai." Kai grunted and headed towards the door.

"See you Wednesday Kai!" Kenzie called.

Kai headed down the hall and looked over at the front desk to see Rosie staring at him. When she caught his eyes on her she looked down at her desk blushing. She began to work again so Kai didn't bother saying goodbye.

He went outside and saw Grandpa's car waiting for him. He looked over and saw Kaori having a cigarette with Ayaka. Kaori winked and Kai and Ayaka rolled her eyes.

"Later hot stuff." Kaori said in a low voice.

Kai turned away and headed off to the car and heard Kaori's squeal of delight at teasing him. He looked back briefly again and saw the two putting out their smokes and heading down the stairs. He quickly jumped into the car before anything else could happen.

"Have a good time?" Grandpa asked.

"Hn." Was all that came from Kai.

"Oh those are some pretty girls. Do you know them?"

"Yeah,"

"Oh well okay," Grandpa said slowly. I guess we should be going."

Kai leaned his head on the window as the car pulled away. He watched the white building get smaller and smaller until it finally disappeared.


	5. Chapter 4

Well here is a little treat for everyone ANOTHER UPDATE! I actually didn't expect to get this chaper done so quickly but surprise it is. Now the next one is going to take awhile because I have to babysit part of the Christmas break but I do get some extra cash so that's a plus! Anyways the chapter as I glanced over it seems a little rushed...I dunno if it is or not. Either way enjoy!

**Chapter 4: **

Kai sat in the kitchen drinking a coffee, hoping none of his 'friends' came into bug him even though he knew they would. He sipped and waited.

No one came in.

He sipped at his coffee a bit more and then waited for a few more minutes. He soon realized no one was going to come in and ask him anything. He felt his face drop slightly.

'Well for once they finally will leave me alone,' he said to himself. 'Good because I don't even want to talk to him.' He told himself. Kai tried to convince himself he should be happy but somehow a part of him wouldn't let him be happy.

When he finally finished his coffee he put the cup in the sink and walked towards his room when the sound of laughter filled his ears.

He quietly peaked into the living room to see them all laughing. Grandpa sat on the couch beside Ray and Max; Kenny was on the chair by himself and on the floor sat Tyson and Hilary with their arms wrapped around each other.

Kai felt his blood boil at the sight of Tyson and Hilary. He remembered a time that used to be him, laughing, happy and a girl who he could hold. A girl who he loved and who he thought loved her.

But she lied. She promised she would always love him then on his birthday she admitting that she was in love with Tyson and that they had sex. Even before her and Kai did. They had planned to share their love for each other on his birthday.

Suddenly Kai didn't know where he was; it was like he woke up from a dream. He felt his hands on the steering wheel of a car. He looked up and saw a store, one that he knew well. He got out of the car and walked into the store feeling the money in his pocket. It seemed like he was the only customer there tonight.

"Hey Kai." The cashier said. He was a younger kid with black shaggy hair and blue eyes. He was about 26 and knew Kai not by the beyblading world but from his nightly appearances.

"Hey Joey," Kai said going to the back where all the cold drink were.

"The usual?" Joey shouted through the small store.

"Yeah," Kai said reaching in and pulling out a tall bottle. He looked at the label and it read "Vodka" in big bold letters. He sighed and walked to the front with it.

"So how you been?" Joey asked as Kai reached for his money.

"Good I suppose," he said handing the money over.

"Well I guess I'll be seeing you later." He said handing him the bag that held his prize.

"Yeah see yah,"

Joey watched as Kai walked out of the store. He was worried about Kai and his drinking but Kai was a good customer and he couldn't afford to lose this job. So anytime Kai came in he would let him walk out with his bottle of vodka and get the money.

* * *

Kai sat in his room looking at the ceiling, his vision was blurred slightly and he felt hot. Beside his bed laid the large, empty bottle of vodka. He closed his eyes and sighed. It had happened again, he let his feelings get the best of him. He pushed the vodka bottle under the bed.

He didn't want to feel the hurt anymore. The hurt of seeing Tyson and Hilary together. Why couldn't she see that he loved her? That he wanted to be with her. That they were meant for each other.

All he could feel was his body numbed; nothing else was getting him angry. He just felt there. He opened his mouth trying to say something but nothing came out of his mouth. He felt like crying that this had happened again. He didn't mean for his angry to control him like this.

'What are you talking about?' a part of himself asked. 'Your angry isn't controlling you.'

'Yes it is, I shouldn't even be drinking.' Kai told himself.

'Why its not like you have a problem. That stupid group you go to, you don't even like it. Just think in two weeks you can leave and never go back. Kai there is nothing wrong with you. You are perfectly fine.'

Kai closed his eyes again and begged himself for sleep. The other part of himself was convincing and he did want to believe he wasn't crazy and that he didn't have problems but he still felt guilty for drinking.

After laying on his bed in his drunken state he soon felt the darkness surround him, the night was soon taking over and he felt himself falling into a dreamless slumber.

Before he fell asleep Kai decided what part of him was right and what part of him was wrong.

He couldn't wait for these two weeks to be over with.

* * *

Ray quietly walked into Kai's room; he had been asleep for a while now. Actually about a day in a half to be exact. He was worried about Kai, everyone was.

Kai looked like a doll laying on the bed, his left arm and left leg flopped to the right and his right arm and leg flopped to the left. He skin had a glazed looked, probably from sweat and his head was titled back with his hair hanging slightly over his face.

Ray walked over to the bed and bent down to get a closer look at Kai, to make sure he was okay. Suddenly something tapped lightly against his foot making him look down.

"No…" Ray began bending down and picking up what hit his foot. An empty bottle of vodka.

"Geez Kai," Ray said a bit upset while running his hand through his hair.

Kai stirred a bit causing Ray to jump slightly but all Kai did was roll over on his side so his back was facing Ray.

Ray felt a pang on his heart while staring at his best friend, passed out on the bed. Instead of waiting until Kai awoke Ray woke up and rinsed out the bottle and then threw it into the recycling, putting it under a few other things. After doing that he sat down at the table with his head in his hands.

"What the hell are we going to do?" Ray asked himself feeling tears sting his eyes. "Oh god,"

He wouldn't let the others see him cry because when Kai started being distant he took the role of being the leader who was always strong, who always knew what to do.

He didn't want to let his friends down, not like this at least.

So Ray sat and sat until he could think of something, anything he could do.

Then it came to him.

He picked up the phone and dialed a number then waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello I'm looking for Mackenzie Valentine."

* * *

Kai tapped his foot waiting for group to finish. He was counting down the days until he could just say he didn't want to do this anymore. Class was almost over. He looked over at the clock and realized he was wrong, there was still another hour.

He couldn't take listening to two people talk about their problems over and over again.

'Even if one is a lesbian,' Kai thought to himself.

A week he had been going to class and so far it had only convinced him more that he would leave when the two weeks were up. The group hadn't helped him one bit, he was still drinking most nights and didn't feel guilty about it one bit.

He didn't feel guilty that Ray, who he had figured out had been going into his room after his binges, would look at him with tears in his eyes and had taken his role as a leader who was strong and tough and that he cried himself to sleep every night.

He didn't feel guilty every time he was sick, every time he reached for the bottle.

Kai felt an odd feeling in his stomach thinking about this. His heart dropped and he curled his fist. He didn't have a problem and there was nothing to feel guilty about but still…he felt awful sometimes.

'Everyone does Kai, remember you don't have a problem.' The inner Kai said.

"Kai is something wrong?"

Kai's head shot up and stared at Kenzie while everyone else stared at him. He felt something wet fall on his hand. He reached up and touched his cheek to fell his skin slick from something. He reached up further and found the source of the liquid was his eyes.

He was crying.

"Kai is something…"

"I'm fine," Kai said quietly while getting and walking out of the room. He saw Rosie at the front desk who looked at him funny. "Did group end early, you still have a half an hour…"

He brushed her off and headed out the front doors. He couldn't stay in this place anymore. It was driving him crazy.

Yeah it was this place that was driving him crazy. Nothing else.

'You don't have problems,' the inner Kai said again, his voice sounded like it was dripping with venom. 'Just think Kai, in a week you can leave this class and sit home all day, tasting that delicious vodka, you like it right?'

Kai found himself talking out loud. "Yeah I do,"

'Good so go home and have a drink, it will make everything better,'

Kai blinked and looked around, he was now walking down the road and cars zoomed by him quickly. He felt his feet move faster trying to find something he recognized do he could get back to the house. After a few more minutes he saw the store he always went too. His feet moved quicker at the thought of the booze running down his throat making him forget. Making the voice in his head shutup. Not feeling pain from Hilary.

'Hilary,' Kai thought sadly. Before he knew it he was out of the store with a brown paper bag in his hand. He opened the bag and saw not one but two bottle of vodka in the bag. He groaned and decided to start walking but where he ended up was not at Tyson's house.

He ran his hands down the black gate and pushed it opened. He looked up and saw the house the house his grandfather once home that now belong to him.

He knew he would get quiet here, maybe that's why his feet lead him here. He felt sometimes his feet had control over him. Wherever they lead he would go.

He walked up the long driveway and took a key out of his pocket. Since he didn't stay there that often no maids or butlers would be there but that didn't bother him. Less people to bug and worry about him.

He opened the door to his mansion and walked in.

* * *

I hope everyone liked to chapter, I have been trying really hard to keep this about Kai. It's my first Kai centre fic but people seem to enjoy it so thats a bonus! Also I liked to say that there is not going to be much romance in this story (that little bit of romance will be the Kai/Hilary past thing, you know how Kai feels about her). I was actually going to put more romance in it, when I was thinking about writing this story with one of that characters from Kai's group (if you can pick her out send me your email and I can send you the picture I based the Oc characters from if you like) but people seem to like the story without it so maybe I'll make a second fic to this when its finished with but I am getting ahead of myself.

Now onto something else. I posted this on my authors page but meh who reads those (...points to self). I have been thinking of making a soundtrack to the story, you know songs that represent the characters of the story...for example one for Kai, one for Kai and how he feels about his drinking, one for Kai's 'inner demon' kinda thing. I have some...like two really, theme songs I kinda picked out on my author's page but I don't know yet about them.

Oh and I am thinking about making a poll (which I have never done before) about your fav characters, least fav characters, stuff like that...

Well hope you liked the chapter and please review! It gets my writer's flow quicker!


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry this took so long and sorry its so short! I had this chapter down awhile ago but haven't had time to post...damn exams are coming up :( But I will try and hurry up with the next chapter :D Here we go and PS it might really really suck! **

**Chapter 5**

"Kai! Are you in there?"

Ray banged on the doors of the large mansion multiply time while screaming before his hand began to ache and he stopped. "Damn it," he muttered hitting his head off the door.

It had been two days since Kai had left his group early. Kenzie had called and asked if Kai had arrived yet and that's when they realized Kai was missing. They decided not the call the police because if they did they were sure somehow this would leak to the press. Plus they knew Kai would be fine on his own, plus he would hate them if he did call them.

Ray let out a sigh and took a step back from the house. Another place empty. He didn't know where else to look, he already check every other place Kai might go. Suddenly something caught his eye from above. The curtains from one of the rooms were shaking like someone was just looking out the window.

"Kai." Ray whispered to himself. He turned and headed back down the driveway. Kai obviously didn't want to be bugged. He stuck his hands in his pockets and glanced back trying to see if he could catch a glance of his friend but no luck.

Somehow Ray managed to get into his care and begin to drive home without realizing what he was doing but somehow he managed to pull into the driveway safely. He sat in the car not knowing what to do.

He couldn't take much more of this. Chasing after Kai, taking care of his friends, training, working, and listening to everyone's worries. He hit his head off the steering wheel making the car's horn give a loud beep. The front door to Tyson's house opened and his blond haired friend, Max came running out.

"What the matter!?!" Max asked worriedly seeing Ray.

Ray shook his head indicating nothing was wrong.

"Ray did you find him?" he asked.

Ray nodded without looking at him.

"Well where is he?"

Ray lifted his head off the horn but still kept his head down so Max couldn't see his face. "He's safe, don't worry about where he is for now. Go tell the other's and I got to make a phone call."

Max nodded and headed back in slowly while glancing at Ray until he reached the house. When Ray was sure he was gone he lifted his head and wiped the tears from his cheek. He couldn't take much more of this.

After a few more minutes Ray got out the car and headed into the kitchen. A warm looking cup of coffee sat on the table in front of him. He sat down with the phone in his hand and pushed the talk button. He dialed a number and put to the phone to his ear.

"Yeah it's Ray. I found him and just left him where he is."

* * *

"So this is where he is?"

"Yeah I heard Kenzie talking about it with his friend."

Koari and Ayaka stood in front of Kai's mansion, Koari had a paper in her hand and Ayaka tapped her foot impatiently. "Maybe we should knock." She said sarcastically.

"Well go ahead if you want too," Koari told her. Ayaka reached up her hand and was about to knock when the door opened. Koari smiled when she saw Kai, only in a pair of jeans. Ayaka turned her head away.

"Hey Kai glad we could find you. Since you didn't make it to the last group meeting we are here to deliver this too you." She said handing him the piece of paper in her hand. He looked at it and grunted.

"Our group is going on a camping trip in a week. It's for the weekend and we figured you might consider coming." Koari explained. "Plus it's going to be real fun, I'm sure you would like to get away." She gave him a wink

"Tempting as it is, I think I'll pass." Kai said shutting the door. Suddenly a hand stopped him from closing it all the way.

"Listen we all have our bad days or bad weeks but just think about it before making a decision." Koari told him. "Well we better be off. Later superstar." She said turning and walking away.

"Good luck," Ayaka said waving her hand and following after Kaori.

Kai shook his head at the two girls and shut the door.

'Why the hell do they keep bugging me, all of them?' Kai asked himself. 'I mean is it too much to ask just to be left alone.'

Kai looked down at the paper. "What a joke." He said walking into the dark living room where the only light in the room was from the TV. He sat down and put the paper on the table beside him. The table in front of them was occupied by bottle of booze Kai had either bought or found in the house. All were empty or had a few drops left in them.

"Why would I want to go camping?" Kai asked himself.

'Why not?' a little voice inside of him asked. 'These people might be able to help you Kai,' he almost wanted to smile. At least it was the good voice that came this time. Sometimes he thought he would go crazy when that other voice began to talk.

'Don't listen to that other guy in here,' the good voice said. 'He's no good for you. You hate him I know you do. Just go and see if you like it.'

"Whatever." He told the voice. "I don't need people. I like it on my own."

'You really like talking to voices in your head? Boy you must be crazy.' The good voice laughed. At least this one had a sense of humor or a good sense of humor.

"No…well…fine whatever I'll go but I won't like it." Kai finally said not wanting to argue anymore.

'Well at least you are going. I guess that's the best I can hope for so good job.' The voice congratulated.


End file.
